


A Loonatic Fairytale

by Mary_Kings



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kings/pseuds/Mary_Kings
Summary: Princess Jeon Heejin has a secret relationship with the royal baker, Kim Hyunjin. The relationship is set astray when a mysterious witch captures the princess, it will be Hyunjin's task to find a way to get her back, who will she meet and what will happen in her quest to save her beloved?





	1. Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the girls characters are inspired by different fairy tales and folktales. All will appear at some point. Originally posted this on twitter [ https://twitter.com/MaryKings9/status/1154932446510637056 ] but everything else will be here from now on.  
If the way I format the writing and dialogue suddenly changes i am sorry I have never written like this before.  
I hope you enjoy!  
(Also english is not my first language, so if I make a very bad mistake please let me know! I appreciate it.)

Hyunjin is waiting by the usual spot, she is holding a lamp and is making sure to hide her face underneath her scarf. She paces back and forth on the empty road. _Where is she? _She is gets more impatient as time keeps on going, she puts her hand in her pocket and gets out a small letter and then proceeds to read it.

_Hyunjin, _

_Please meet me at the usual spot tonight, I need to tell you something very important regarding our relationship and my arranged marriage to Prince Hansol. _

_I love you,_

_Heejin. _

She folds it in half and places it back in her pocket. She had known about the arranged marriage for months now but it wasn't supposed to be a public thing until next week’s ball at the castle, then Princess Heejin and Prince Hansol would get married and she would go to another kingdom to be with her new husband and rule beside him.

_"Why did I have to fall in love with a princess?_ " She asks looking up at the sky as if it could give her an answer. _“The royal baker and the princess… who would have seen that coming._” Hyunjin starts reminiscing about their relationship but is interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her, she turns around and sees a familiar figure coming towards her, she smiles since she already knows who it is, the person comes closer to Hyunjin picking up the pace as she goes, “Heejin…” she whispers.

Heejin runs toward Hyunjin’s arms and gives her a warm hug, Hyunjin picks her up and rolls a bit before placing her on the ground again, they break from the hug and Heejin cups Hyunjin's face and they touch foreheads.

-“I can fix it”—Heejin says.

-“What? Fix what?”

-“My marriage… I- I can change it, I can make us be together”

-"What? What are you talking about?"

-"I found a way for us to be together, just trust me… please."-

Hyunjin has no idea what Heejin means by that. _A way for us to be together. What is she planning? How can she change a marriage that has been arranged for months?" _These questions plague Hyunjin’s mind but her thoughts are interrupted. Heejin is looking at her in the eyes with a reassuring look.

-"Trust me… I’ll fix it. I have to go before they notice my absence. I love you."-

And with that she leaves, before Hyunjin can say anything she sees that Heejin is already running away from her. “I love you too…” She says and Heejin already knows it. 


	2. The Ball

Hyunjin spends the entire week prior to the ball thinking about what Heejin told her. “_Fix it. A way for us to be together. Trust me.” _What was she going to do? It doesn’t help that she has been stressed for the upcoming ball, important royals and people from other kingdoms were coming over to hear the news on the arranged marriage and all the desserts for the feast had to be perfect. Hyunjin hasn’t even heard from her in the entire week, she assumes it is because the ball is coming but even when she has been extremely busy she finds a way to talk to her. She pushes her thoughts to the back of her mind for the rest of the week in order to focus and maybe to not go insane.

The day of the ball arrives and Hyunjin is busy at the castle’s kitchen preparing and perfecting everything. She yells orders to all the other bakers around her and loses her mind over even the tiniest mistakes. Hours pass and the ball finally starts. As time passes dinner is served and eventually dessert as well. The announcement is supposed to come after dessert. As the atmosphere in the kitchen goes from chaotic to calm, the opposite happens in Hyunjin’s mind. “_What will she do? Did she change something?” _

Hyunjin leaves the kitchen and approaches one of the many entrances to the ball room, so that she could hear what was happening better. She is not supposed to enter the room by any means. The music that surrounded the room went quiet and she heard an old man clearing his throat. “_That must be the king.” _

-Thank you all for coming today, now we would like to announce the reason why this ball took place in the first place, our princess Heejin, and prince Hansol from the south kingdom… -

_So she didn’t fix it. Whatever she tried to do failed. _Hyunjin was disappointed but she would be lying if she said she actually thought Heejin could fix this.

-“…will come together in-“—

A loud noise comes from the room and interrupts the King, from the sound of it, it seems someone has busted open the main entrance to the room, the people inside seem to gasp in unison and everything goes quiet, now she only hears some footsteps. The King furiously asks:

-“Who do you think you are? GUARDS!”

-“Oh your majesty, I wouldn’t bother if I were you.”—

An unknown voice spoke suddenly, interrupting the king. The mysterious person has a mocking tone on her voice but it still manages to sound elegant, it seems to come from a woman. The person speaks again.

-“Princess Heejin… I believe we had a deal, I am here to claim what belongs to me”—

Heejin responds agitated—“I told you the deal was off!”-

As soon as Hyunjin hears her voice she enters the room, not caring if she is supposed to be there or not. She finally sees the mysterious woman, she has a slim figure, long black hair and dresses completely in black, she carries a black staff with a strange looking mineral with a burgundy color set at the top of it. Heejin is standing looking towards the woman with an angry look.

-“Go away.”

-“You see dear, I don’t take no for an answer, now you pay for breaking the deal.”—

The mysterious woman points her staff in Heejin’s direction and the latter collapses onto the ground. Hyunjin, horrified at the sight, runs toward her but the woman notices her and punches the ground with her staff, which makes everybody in the room unable to move. The woman approaches Hyunjin and inspects her, she was frozen in place but her eyes were looking at Heejin, the woman notices this and looks at Heejin, then back at Hyunjin and back at Heejin. “_Oh, I see who this girl is.” _The woman smiles as she realizes something. She goes to Heejin’s body and touches it, making it disappear, Hyunjin might be frozen but she is aware of everything that is happening. The woman then comes closer to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. –“You will be of use.”— She says and proceeds to hit the ground with her staff unfreezing everything and then, before Hyunjin could even blink, she appears in another room, somewhere else, somewhere far away.


	3. The Task

Hyunjin falls to the ground, she can finally move but she doesn’t stand up, still very shocked after what just happened. _Where am I? What the hell even is this place? _She looks around with a million questions on her mind. Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees that the woman that brought her here suddenly materializes in front of her. She instinctively jumps back at the sight, moving away from her whilst still laying on the ground. The woman just gives her a smug smile and turns around.

-Will you be on the ground all day? Or do you want to see that princess of yours?-

Hyunjin stood up immediately, the look of fear on her face turned into one of anger, she was still very much scared but she was willing to do anything if it was for Heejin.

-“Just follow me and do as I say and it will be okay.”-

The woman started to walk and Hyunjin followed. They go through a long hallway, which has many different objects displayed all round, different types of armor and weapons, a crystal ball, and many other bizarre trinkets and gadgets Hyunjin just doesn’t comprehend. When they get to the end of the hallway she spots a medium sized painting of two women, one of them was the mysterious woman that led her into this mess, sitting down in a chair, with a very serious and elegant look on her face, the other one, however, had a very warm smile and was standing behind the other woman, she had dark reddish hair and bangs, and her expression radiated positivity, she looked like the polar opposite of the mysterious woman.

They turn to the right and finally enter a room, it is full of books and a giant circular table in the middle. Hyunjin stood on one side of the table while the woman walked towards the opposite side now facing her. She put her hand up and Hyunjin tensed at the sight. _Oh dear, what is going to do to now? _She was relieved when she realized that it was only to get her staff to float towards her. She grabbed it and with some swift movements, a book came flying from one of the shelves onto the table and it opened up, the pages started to quickly turn until it landed on what seemed to be a map.

-“I need you to get me something from this place. You will nee-“

-“Why don´t you just get it yourself? - Hyunjin interjects.”

As soon as she said this Hyunjin felt her throat closing, feeling like she couldn’t breathe. She puts one of her hands around her neck and leans on the table.

-“Oh she speaks! I was starting to think you weren’t even able to talk at all. I don’t like the tone though, watch how you speak to me, or your princess might be the one to never speak again.”-

She releases whatever magic that was strangling Hyunjin and she slowly starts to regain her composure.

-“It’s Heejin.”

-“Excuse me?”

-“The princess has a name, her name is Heejin.”

-“Well yes I know that, I made a deal with her remember? She broke it, and now she is paying for that, which is why you are here now, as I was trying to explain before I got so rudely interrupted.—The woman rolls her eyes before continuing. – From what I gathered, I suppose you are the infamous Hyunjin? Heejin Talked about you when she came to me.”-

Hyunjin opened her mouth to protest once again but the woman beat her to it and with a move of her hands, her mouth was completely shut, as if the woman had glued her lips together.

-“No no, don’t interrupt me again, let me finish. I will explain what is happening and you will do as I say if you want to see your dear princess again, got it? First of all, the name is Yves. Now that we have that out of the way, let’s get to the point. I need you to get me something from this forest, to answer your question, I can´t go and get it myself, which is why I need someone to get it from me. I will give you a map and some tools to get you through the forest. When you find what I need, you come back here and you give it to me, then you get your dear princess back.”—

Yves finishes talking and turns on the pages of the book until she finds the one that she needs, there is a strange object displayed on it, Hyunjin tries to make up what the book says about it but it’s written on a language she has never even seen before.

-“Now, this is what I need you to get for me.”— Yves says while pointing at the object. -“It’s called an Eden Crystal, it only grows on one tree, located at the forest of Eden. This a magical and dangerous place, with many unique creatures living in it. But not to worry, I will make sure even a simple, useless baker like you can get it. I will even send some people with you, to help you through the journey. Now, follow me and I will give you what you need.”—

She takes Hyunjin to yet another room, but this one is full of different magical tools and objects. There is a small sword hanging in the wall, Yves takes it and gives it to Hyunjin. Yves looks at her and realizes she still hasn’t detached her lips. –Oh dear, I forgot you couldn’t speak.— She removes the spell and gives Hyunjin the sword.

-“How am I supposed to use this? I have never even held one of these before.”

-“Oh, about that, the sword belonged to a great swordsman many years ago, long story short, before he died, he bound his spirit to his sword, so he could live on forever doing what he did best, when you use the sword, it will fight for you, as if it was the swordsman fighting and not the user.”—

Hyunjin carefully inspects the sword, it is similar to that of a samurai, an ancient type of warrior from a faraway kingdom, the case is completely black while the grip is wrapped around a yellow fabric. _Probably to make it easier to hold. _As she keeps on admiring the weapon in her hand, Yves goes to retrieve something, when she comes back she gives Hyunjin a necklace with a small flask attached to it, which contains a shiny purple liquid.

–“In the given case you manage to get yourself mortally injured, use this potion, it will heal whatever injury it is that you have, will cure if you are poisoned and remove the effects of other potions, however, it will not get rid of spells, curses or enchantments. You have to be really careful if you are to consume it, this is only enough for one use.”

-“If it’s this powerful, why not give me more of it?”

-“Did you hear all the things this potion is able to do? Do you really believe something this powerful is easy to make? Just gathering all the ingredients for it could take months if not years, not to mention they are extremely rare and even someone as powerful as me could risk their lives getting them. I am not just giving you my entire supply, you dumbass.”-

Yves rolls her eyes after answering what should be obvious, and walks away once again to retrieve something, Hyunjin really wants to get out of this situation but if she only wants Heejin to be safe with her once again. She looks at the necklace and reluctantly puts it around her neck. After a while Yves returns with some pieces of paper on her hands.

-“These are the last things I am giving to you, first off, the map of the forest, it will show you your location within the forest. Do not open it until you are ready to go, I put a spell on it so that when you do, it transports you from wherever you are to the outsides of the forest. Now, these letters, once you press the names labeled on them, it will take you to the proximity of the person, you have to search for them yourself though. They are the ones that will help you with your journey, the first one goes by the name of Kim Lip, the second goes by the name of Gowon. Once you find them give them their letters, and I assure you won’t have any other option but to go with you, if they give you trouble or refuse to accept the letter, just tell them I sent you.”-

Hyunjin tries to put everything Yves gave her away but realizes she has nowhere to put them, Yves sees this and just swings her staff to make a bag appear. She turns her back on Hyunjin walks away from her.

\--“In case you are still hesitant, I will give you a little incentive before you part away.”—

Yves hits the ground with her staff and they get transported to what seems to be a dungeon, Hyunjin looks around confused by the sudden change in atmosphere but loses her breath when she hears a familiar voice. –“Hyunjin!”— She immediately recognizes the voice as Heejin’s, and looks in the direction where it came from and when she sees where she is, her eyes shine with a bit of hope and happiness. She starts running towards her, she wants to hold her, to get her out of there, to protect her, but before she could get closer to her and talk to her, Yves has a smug smile on her face and with a swift movement from her staff, the world around Hyunjin starts to shift and change until she is no longer running towards her love, but instead running in the middle of nowhere, she trips and falls, she screams and cries out of frustration. If she really wants to protect her, she will have to do as she was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof now it will only get better from now on. If you liked it feel free to let me know!


	4. The Odd Eye

Hyunjin stands up from the ground. She looks around and realizes that she’s on a field, surrounded only by tall grass and some tiny white flowers here and there. The sun is about to set and it starts to get cold around her. She has a defeated expression on her face and feels exhausted. Many things are going through her mind, _Deal? What deal was Yves talking about? Who even is Yves anyway? Does this have anything to do with the promise Heejin made me?_ All these questions just make Hyunjin dizzy but she pushes everything to the back of her mind and focuses on what is most important: Heejin. She can get the answers she seeks once Heejin is back on her arms.

Hyunjin sighs and reluctantly gets the first letter out of her bag. The envelope has the name _Kim Lip _written in bright red ink. _Kim Lip, what kind of name is that? _She remembers what Yves told her_, “once you press the names labeled on them, it will take you to the proximity of the person, you have to search for them yourself though” _How she will even find them, she has no idea, but instead of lamenting herself any longer, she closes her eyes and presses the name on the envelope. Hyunjin feels a bunch of wind blowing on her face and then opens her eyes, only to realize she is in the middle of a road on an unknown town. There were many people moving through the road, they didn’t even seem to notice Hyunjin showed up out of thin air. She looked around at the busy path and started to look around for this Kim Lip person, but she didn’t even know where to begin her search. _“It will wake you to the proximity of the person” So, how close is proximal? The same street? The same village or town? The same kingdom? _In the middle of her crisis, she realizes the people seem to be going to the same spot, a small nearby locale. Hyunjin gets closer to the place and notices a sign that reads “The Odd Eye”, it seems to be a bar of some sort. If she was going to find Kim Lip, that could be a good place to begin.

She enters the small bar and her senses immediately get hit by the smell of sweat and alcohol and the loud sounds of men spending all their money on a simple night out. She gets some disgusting looks by some of the men around her and some even try to approach her, but most of them are too drunk to even take a few steps without falling to the ground first. She swings past everyone and approaches the bar. She gets spotted by the bartender and he comes closer.

-“What can I get for you lady?”— The bartender speaks with the most monotone voice Hyunjin has heard in a while, as if he was tired of dealing with this job every single day.

-“Actually I’m looking for someone."—

-“I know most of the regulars here, but if you’re looking for somebody in particular I don’t think I can be of much use."—

-“She goes by the name of Kim Lip”—

The expression on the bartender’s face turns into one of worry and after that, as if on cue, an excruciating scream rings through the bar, Hyunjin turns to see where all the commotion is coming from and sees a woman, twisting a man’s arm and screaming profanities at his ears. Hyunjin turns back around to look at the bartender. –“That would be her, Miss Kim Lip in all of her glory”— Hyunjin is now very much scared of the woman who is supposed to help her. _What have I gotten myself into? _She sees the bartender has poured her a drink and looks up at him, confused –“If you are going to deal with that, you’ll need this, don’t worry, it’s on me. — Hyunjin doesn’t even drink but she doesn’t second guess it and just downs the entire drink in one go, she spits a small “Thank you” to the bartender and slowly starts approaching the woman. _Please don’t kill me please don’t kill me please don’t kill me. _

She gets close enough for the woman to notice her, she is a bit shorter that Hyunjin, has long brown hair and wears clothes similar to those of a hunter or thief. When she notices Hyunjin walking towards her and realizes she wants to talk to her, Kim Lip beats her to it.

-“Uuuuhh… can I help you?”— She asks with a defensive tone, clearly still annoyed by the recent events.

Hyunjin is terrified and she wants to get out of there and just find a place to crumble up and cry but remembers why she is doing this and finds a bit of strength inside her.

-“Are you Kim Lip?”—

-“Depends on who’s asking?”—

\- “I- hmm… just… here”— She hands her the letter Yves gave her. Kim Lip barely looks at it and by the looks of it she just gets even more pissed.

-“What the hell is that? I’m not interested unless there’s money on the table”—

-“Yves sent me”—

With those words Kim Lip freezes and her face goes from one of anger to one of… fear? Hyunjin can’t tell but she is at least glad Kim Lip isn´t looking at her like she wants to kill her anymore. Kim Lip snatches the letter from Hyunjin’s hands and moves her head towards the door, signaling Hyunjin to go outside with her.

Kim Lip went from acting threatening to being uneasy and tense. She looks scared to even open the letter, she fidgets a bit before gathering up the courage to finally open it. She has her back facing Hyunjin, and as she reads the letter she gets more and more uncomfortable. Hyunjin can’t see the look on her face but she can tell she isn’t very excited about the contents of the letter. When she finishes reading it, she looks up from it and turns to face Hyunjin. –“Well, I guess I’ll be taking care of you until you finish this task of yours, wait here, I’ll come back with the things I need.”—

_Why would she agree to do this? Maybe she made a deal with Yves and this is how she pays for it? Does she work for Yves? No, she doesn’t look like the type to have an employer. And what is she anyway? A hunter? A thief? Bounty hunter maybe? I just want to get this over with already. Why did this have to happen to us anyway?_

She is snapped back to reality when Kim Lip comes back, now carrying a bow, some arrows and a bag.

-“Can you at least tell me what you are supposed to do? The only thing the letter told me to do was protect you until you finished your task.”—

-“I have to go to a forest and retrieve something from it”.—

-“What kind of forest is it? I’m surprised that witch decided to send some average person to retrieve it, why doesn’t she just get it herself, she has the power for that. And in what kind of danger did she expect you to be in if she felt the need to get me.”—

-“It’s called the Eden Forest or something… she told me she couldn’t get it herself for some reason and had to send someone else to get it for her.”—

-“You must owe her big time if she’s making you pay her like this.”—

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything after that, she stands there thinking. She doesn’t own her anything but someone she loves does for some reason, and now she is stuck in this predicament.

-“Well are we going there or not?” — Kim Lip asks as if she were in a rush.

-“Actually, we have to get someone else first, and then we will go to the forest.”—

-“Another one? What kind of task is this anyway?”— Kim Lip sighs and rolls her eyes before speaking again –“Where to, then?”— Hyunjin gets the other envelope out of her bag and before she touches the name on it, she grabs onto Kim Lip to make sure they get teleported together. When she presses the name of it, both girls disappear from the now dark, empty road they were standing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To find the next girl they go! How many others will join Hyunjin and Kim Lip before they go to the forest?


	5. Her what now?

This time, when they appear, they don’t seem to be near anything or anyone, in fact, it’s so dark around them they can barely see each other or the path ahead them, they can, however, see a very small hill in the distance which seems to hold a village, evident by the few lights that illuminate the place in the cold dark night.

“How do we know that’s the place?”— Kim Lip asks Hyunjin.

“We don’t… I guess. Yves told me this would bring me close to the person, but not exactly to them.”

“How close to me did my letter bring you?”

“I appeared on the road outside of the bar where I found you.”

“So very close then.”

“I suppose. But maybe it was a coincidence that I turned up so close to the bar, perhaps the letter would only take me to the village you were on at any distance from you.”

“I guess that could be it. Shall we get going then? It’s very dark but there’s enough light to kind of see where we’re going, and the village is very visible even from afar so I don’t think we’ll get lost.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

***

“So… I never asked for your name.”

Kim Lip’s words take Hyunjin by surprise, they had been walking silently for a few minutes. –“Oh, I’m Hyunjin.”— She says back. The village is already very close to them, but they still need to walk a bit more. They walk on a path in a field covered with very tall grass and plants, so much so that it would nearly reach their shoulders in height.

A few seconds after their exchange of words, they hear a sound coming from the grass and Kim Lip immediately jumps closer to Hyunjin, drawing her bow ready to shoot whatever made the sound. –“Stay close to me”— She orders Hyunjin, who was now grasping the handle of her sword, ready to take it out if needed. As the sound gets closer to them, both girls just get disoriented, they know it’s coming from the left side of the path but they don’t see any movement in particular, the grass only moves back and forth following the wind of the night. A few moments pass and the sound gets clearer, it sounds like tiny flapping wings accompanied by a sharp tingling. Suddenly a small being, emanating light springs out of the grass, the movement is so sudden it startles both of them, Kim Lip lowers her guard a bit, confused by what appeared in front of them.

“Oh my! Please don’t attack me!”—The tiny creature utters, scared of both girls. –“I’m looking for Hyunjin!”—

Hyunjin lets go of the sword and approaches the tiny being, passing by Kim Lip´s side, she starts to curiously observe the creature. It seems to be a fairy, probably the size of her hand, it emanates a fade green light and it hovers in the air at her head’s level. It’s also holding a stick like figure and Hyunjin just assumes that it must be some sort of wand.

“That would be me.”—She answers. She may have lowered her guard but Kim Lip was still very cautious, still drawing her bow in the direction of the creature.

“Fantastic! You have no idea how hard it was to keep track of you, appearing and disappearing in random places. But oh well at least I have found you now! I-”—the creature starts rambling but it’s suddenly interrupted.—“Excuse me but, who or what are you? And how did you find me or even know who I am?”

“Oh yes, that! I’m Haseul, Heejin’s Fairy Godmother!”

_Her what now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very small update bc college but I hope the next one can be longer. Now more characters are being introduced!


	6. The Fairy Godmother

_Heejin has a fairy godmother? _

Hyuynjin really couldn’t believe what the fairy had just said to her. She’s pretty sure Heejin never mentioned anything about her and this just makes her doubt the tiny creature, why would she omit _that _out of all things? She was so used to Heejin telling her everything, all her stories and all the people she knew, out of all things, why left something that seems to be this important out?

Before she could keep thinking, Haseul abruptly transforms into a regular sized human being, she is still smaller than both Hyunjin and Kim Lip, she has short hair and her ears have a pointy shape. After being surprised by the sudden change, she notices Kim Lip walking past her, she wasn’t drawing her bow anymore but was instead holding a dagger in the direction of the fairy, as if trying to make her back away, Hyunjin steps forward and lowers Kim Lip’s arm, she then gives a cold stare to Haseul.

“How do I know you’re not lying? Heejin never spoke to me about you so how do I know I can trust your word?”

“Well, in order to find you I needed something that belonged to you… and I had to go through Heejin’s room to find this.”—Haseul moves her wand and suddenly a red scarf appears and Hyunjin inmediatly recognizes it, she gave it to Heejin a long time ago, when they had just sarted the relationship, she technically gifted it to her but Heejin always said it was still hers, she never understood why.—“Not everybody has easy access to the princess room and I knew this didn’t belong to her but yet she still used it all the time, I assumed it must have been yours.”

“Okay Haseul, why were you looking for me?”

“Well I want to find Heejin of course! I want her to be safe back home. My one duty as her fairy godmother is to watch over her and take care of her, but I failed and now I want to help saving her.”

“Alright, but if you tracked Hyunjin then why didn’t you just do the same with Heejin and find her, save her, bring her back home, etcetera.”—Kim Lip started to question.

“Well that’s what I did at first and it led me to Yves castle, I don’t know what Heejin could have done to make that witch angry but what I do know about her is two things: one, she has a thing for deals so when I saw she took Hyunjin as well I thought maybe she got her for something to do with a deal, and two, she’s too powerful even for me to handle… I know it’s best if I do this right for Heejin’s sake.”

“So when I was at Yves castle, you were close?”—Hyunjin is just really trying her best to understand what in the world is going on.

“Yes! I managed to go unnoticed for a bit and was able to listen to some things… that’s how I came to my conclusion that if I found you I could help in finding Heejin, trust me I just want what’s best for her, I care about her just as much as you do, please believe me.”

Hyunjin looked at Haseul, she still had her doubts but she could hear the sincerity in her words and most importantly her desperation, she truly sounded worried for Heejin and the scarf was enough proof for Hyunjin.

_All my questions will be answered once she’s safe. _

“Fine then, I believe you Haseul.”

Haseul puts up a bright smile and proceeds to hug Hyunjin out of excitement, Hyunjin just stays still at the woman’s awkward actions. Kim Lip just stares at the two and proceeds to finally put her blade away. She moves away from both of them to observe the small village ahead of them and waits for them a bit further down the road.

“So! Hyunjin tell me, what are we supposed to do?”

“We have to go to this place called The Forest of Eden and retrieve an object from it, then bring it back to Yves, she gave me some stuff to help along the way and she also told me to find some people to help me through this, Kim Lip is one of them.”—She says this and points to her, Kim Lip just looks back and nods non-enthusiastically towards them. Haseul just nods and exhales a small _Oh. _In response.

“Well The Forest of Eden, what a… peculiar place to retrieve something from.”

“Have you been there before?”

“Well no but I know much about it, let’s just say it’s dangerous if you’re the wrong person.”

“Okay? I really think we should get going now, we are heading to that village to find the last person that is supposed to help us, her name is Gowon, or at least that’s what her letter says.”

“Well alright then! Off we go!”

Haseul starts walking until she’s ahead of both Hyunjin and Kim Lip, when Hyunjin gets close to the other girl again she just hears her say:

“Well that was… weird.”

“Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok college has been wild. I will try my best to write the next chapter soon but I can't promise anything. Anyways, Hello Haseul! Off to get Gowon!


	7. The magizoologist

They walk the rest of the way in complete silence, Haseul being at the front while Kim Lip and Hyunjin walk side by side a few meters behind her. They both silently observe Haseul, who appears to walk in a very strange manner, almost as if she was a little kid, excited to get to where they’re going.

“Hyunjin?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you trust her so easily?”

“Well, the things she said and the scarf she showed me couldn’t exactly have been said by any random fairy. Besides, Heejin may have never mentioned her specifically but she did say that princesses often have fairy godmothers, I just assumed she either didn’t have one or couldn’t speak to me about it.”

“Oh, well I just hope she doesn't get in our way.”

“You’re saying someone with very useful and convenient magical powers wouldn’t be of use in a situation like this? Unless Gowon is some sort of magic user then I think this is good for us.”

“Yeah but have you seen her? If where we are going is dangerous I don’t know how well she would hold off. Besides, don’t you know anything about fairies? I heard they have rules and stuff so I don't know how useful she could actually be.”

“If she’s here with us it’s because she probably really wants to help us.”

“Well yeah bu-”

“I can hear the both of you, you know?”

The three women stop walking and Haseul turns around, now looking at both of them, Hyunjin and Kim Lip just look at each other with an expression that just reads _Oh no _and then stare back at Haseul, who doesn’t actually look mad and has an amused smile on her face. She turns back around and proceeds to explain some things to the two girls.

“You don’t have to worry about me getting in the way, I can handle myself better than the two of you put together, despite my looks I have lived for a very, very long time, so don’t be fooled. And yes fairies do have rules, especially when you become a fairy godmother like myself, but in this case I am willing to put those aside for the sake of Heejin, even if it has consequences on my current position.”

After saying that in a very serious note, Haseul continues to walk the same way she was before, Hyunjin looks at Kim Lip and notices she’s looking to the ground like a little kid who’s just been scolded, she lets a little laugh and then hears a muffled _shut up_ coming from her.

***

They have now arrived to the tiny village. Now that they are there they notice the place is much smaller than they previously thought, there are only a few houses that cover the hill. They stand at the bottom observing, wondering where to start looking for Gowon.

“Why don’t we just knock on the first house and ask for this person? Since this place is so small, everybody here probably knows each other.” Haseul suggests.

“That is actually a good idea, let’s just hope the people are friendlier than where I’m from.” Kim Lip responds.

Hyunjin is the first to reach one of the houses but before she can even knock on the front door, a noise coming from the bottom of the hill makes the three girls turn around in unison, Kim Lip draws her bow again, in the direction of the sound and Haseul just observes warily. Hyunjin steps away from the house and walks towards the source of the sound, holding the grip of her sword. It’s coming from one of the houses, it sounded like an animal and it made only made a single sound and stopped, then they could hear someone from the inside speaking, as if they were struggling with something, after that the sounds stopped and they thought everything was okay now. They started to lower their guards when suddenly, a big, red bird burst out of the house’s window, shattering it to pieces, and rose up to the sky. Hyunjin fell down completely taken aback by what had just happened while Kim Lip draws her bow again, now in the direction of the bird and just scream “WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!” The bird suddenly emits a screech like sound and every single lame that illuminated the village, rose up to it, and it engulfed the bird in flames. After this the bird just flew away into the distance, and the moonlight was the only thing that let them see through the night.

“What. Was. That?” Kim Lip asks, still taken aback by the recent events. Hyunjin stands up just responds with a very confused “I don’t know.”

“Huh, a Fenix, I haven’t seen one of those in a while.” Haseul says.

“Well how would’ve you? They are very rare creatures and it doesn’t help people try to hunt them down for you know, all their gifts and stuff.”

This last thing was said by a tiny, blonde girl. She had a soft voice, and was looking up to the sky. Kim Lip and Hyunjin are surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl, but Haseul is unsurprised and continues to speak to her. “How’d you find it?”

“I found it hurt, in a forest nearby, so I brought it home to take care of it’s wounds, but let’s just say he got a little too excited when he could fly again.”

“You like magical creatures?”

“Well yes of course, I love every magical creature and animal, I’m a bit passionate about it, I like taking care of them, and learning about them.”

The girl finally lowers her gaze and curiously looks at the trio, she then asks. “Who are you? You’re definitely not from here, I would know. Are you travelers?”

“Well we are looking for someone, their name is Gowon, do you know if they live here?” Hyunjin asks.

“Well of course I now her, it’s me!” She says with a smile. “But why are you looking for me? I don’t think I’ve ever seen any of you before.”

Hyunjin gets out Yves’ letter for Gowon and hands it to her. The blonde girl inspects it before grabbing it. She opens it and begins to read it. Once she finishes, she lets out a loud sigh and utters to herself: “Well, I had to pay her someday right?”

She looks back at Hyunjin. “Wait for a moment, I’ll just go get some stuff that will help us in this… task of yours.”

She goes back into her home, and the trio waits for their new member. Haseul seems excited, Hyunjin just wants to get this over with and Kim Lip already looks like she’s done with everything and everybody.

“Well that was easy, wasn’t it?” Haseul says, excitedly.

“As long as she doesn’t come out with some sort of strange animal, I think I’ll be fine.” Kim Lip responds, letting out a groan of displeasure.

“Kim Lip come on, cheer up! We seem to have a magizoologist in our group! I am sure she will be a very important asset to the team, especially because of where we’re going.”

Hyunjin is a bit relieved, Yves did say that Eden was home to some unique creatures, and more help could mean potentially finishing this whole mess quicker. Suddenly she starts thinking about Heejin and how much she misses her. She looks up at the sky and looks at the stars, and stars muttering to herself.

“Just hold on a bit more, I’m on my way.”

After a few more moments, Gowon approaches them again, now carrying a bag on her back.

“I’m ready, shall we go now?”

“Finally.” Kim Lip adds in a low voice.

“Let’s go.” Hyunjin says, and with that Kim Lip and Haseul approach her, Gowon looks at them confused. Hyunjin remembers she hasn’t even explained her anything and proceeds to clear things out. “We open the map and we appear in the forest, where we will look or the object that Yves wants.”

“Oh, okay, off we go then?”

After that they finally open the map, and the four girls disappear from the village, so that the can finally begin their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they go to the forest! Seriously long wait but now we go to the exciting stuff! I hope you guys are enjoying the story and maybe when it's winter break I'll have a chance to update more often. If you liked please let me know :)


	8. The Forest

The four girls finally manifest at the Eden Forest, Haseul and Gowon start to look around while Hyunjin and Kim Lip start to analyze the map.

“Okay so, I think this is where we are.” Hyunjin says while pointing at the tiny footsteps present at the very bottom of the map. Kim Lip points to the big red X situated a top of a tree on another part of the map “And I guess that’s where we’re going right?” “Most likely, she did say the Eden Crystal only grows in a specific tree in this forest, so it seems about right.” “There are different routes we could take, but it seems the fastest way is to walk up north towards this small lagoon, follow the river that connects it with this lake over here, cross it and then then walk a bit more through the forest and finally make our way to the tree.” “It does look like the fastest way to get there but where are we getting a boat?” Kim Lip points at Haseul as an answer to Hyunjin’s question, but just to make sure, she calls out Haseul´s name “Hey Haseul, can you like uhm, make boats and stuff like that appear?” “Well yes I can! But what would we want a boat in the first place?” “There’s this lake we need to cross to make get what we need as fast as possible.” Kim Lip answers. “Well of course I can do it! If you need something feel free to ask, I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve!” “Okay, thank you.” says Hyunjin.

They finally start walking and traversing the forest, while Gowon and Haseul seem intersted on the forest, Hyunjin and Kim Lip are far from enjoying this experience. Even after a few hours of walking the girls still haven’t faced any obstacles and when they make it to the medium sized lagoon they decide to make a small camp close to it, Haseul lights a campfire with her wand and they all sit around it. After a few minutes, Gowon and Haseul are deep in a conversation about the mythical creatures that live in the forest, as well as the fact that Haseul is technically a magical creature herself, being a fairy godmother. “Wow! I knew about the existence of fairies of course, but a fairy godmother? Fascinating!” She said excitedly as she wrote notes on a piece of paper and then proceeded to overwhelm Haseul with even more questions, despite the tiny blonde’s persistence Haseul always seemed happy to answer any questions she had and even got excited with all the newfound attention and interest. Kim Lip and Hyunjin on the other hand are sitting in place, clearly not enjoying their little mission in the forest, Hyunjin knows Heejin’s safety depends on their success and her thoughts are only for the girl she loves, Kim Lip however sees this crusade as just another one of her regular jobs, just more demanding than usual.

“Hey Hyunjin, we should probably keep a lookout and take turns, so we can sleep but still have someone to be wary of any danger.” Kim Lip says after a few minutes of silence, interrupting Hyunjin’s thoughts. “Oh yeah that’s a good idea.” She answers. “Good, I’ll tell the other two.”

Kim Lip stands up and approaches Haseul and Gowon who were still deep into their coneration about magical creatures. After a while of conversating she comes back and sits next to Hyunjin. “Well Haseul offered to be the first lookout and Gowon wanted to go after her, she said something about how that time was best for spotting a creature who’s name I didn’t even bother remembering, after that I think its best if you go and I’ll take the last turn, so I can ready everything and scan the area before we leave.” “Yeah, whatever you say.”

After that, Haseul starts the lookout while the others go to sleep, and so the first night the girls spend in the forest begins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for a while but I promise I'm not giving up on this. Next chapter won't take as long though :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know! spam me on twitter if you want to as well [ https://twitter.com/MaryKings9 ]


End file.
